Conventionally, devices having touch panels (hereinafter, may simply be referred to as the touch panel devices) which can recognize touches at two or more positions have been known. Patent Document 1 discloses a method of performing predetermined processing with such kind of touch panel device, a touch pad and the like according to touch operation contents (touch gestures), and discloses specific examples of the predetermined processing.
In Patent Document 1, a touch gesture of moving three-point touches (a thumb, an index finger, and a middle finger) close to each other is illustrated, and cut processing performed in response to this touch gesture is described. Moreover, the touch gesture of moving the three-point touches away from each other is also illustrated, and paste processing performed in response to this touch gesture is described (see the paragraph 0174 and FIG. 29E).
Moreover, in the paragraphs 0145, 0146 and 0150, a specific flow of performing copy and paste processing by touch operation is described. According to the description, an operator first performs the touch operation or uses a mouse, to select an object to copy. Then, the operator performs a touch gesture to perform the copy processing. Next, the operator performs the touch operation or uses the mouse, to specify a position to paste. Then, the operator performs a touch gesture to perform the paste processing. By performing the operation described above, the copy and paste processing can be performed.
Moreover, in a case of moving an icon or the like on the display screen with touch operation, a method of moving the icon by touching the icon or the like over a predetermined period of time and then moving it without removing the hand from the display screen, is commonly known.